Fnaf Guys vs Girls plus OCs!
by something.you.dont.know
Summary: The male and female animatronics battle it out to see who is the dominant gender in an epic battle! OCs obviously accepted. Only 3 humans accepted rest are animatronics. The more the merrier! Rated T for swearing
1. Prologue

**A/N:Tha'm you for joining me here! Unfortunately my Fnaf truth or dare story has been taken off the site... so new story here for y'all! Yeah... anyways it's plus OCs because it has my two OCs Holly and Ali Fox. They have to be animatronics but I'll accept 3 human OCs. 1 male nightguard, 1 female nightguard, and a male or female boss. (I don't care the gender on that one.) The format is as follows:**

 **OC Name and Name of creator:**

 **Male/Female and Species:**

 **Human/Animatronic:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Anything You Want Me To Know:**

 **Role and Location (Can already exist or you can make it up ex:Holly and Ali perform in the teens cove which is like kids cove but for teens):**

 **And finally the setting is just like the fnaf 2 location, but everyone performs. The main stage area includes:Toy Freddy(Fred) Toy Bonnie(Bon) Toy Chica(Chi) Freddy(Fnaf1) Bonnie(Fnaf1) Chica(Fnaf1) The Kids Cove includes:Mangle(Vixey and she's fixed) Foxy(Fnaf1 also fixed) The Prize corner includes:Puppet(Mari) Balloon Boy(BB) Balloon Girl(JJ) and finally the teens cove includes:Holly(OC) Ali(OC) Golden Freddy(Goldy is a boy) Oh and the basement includes:Springtrap(#AloneForever) No one else will be included in this story (Sorry sister location animatronics) Anyways Lets get on to the Prologue!**

Prolouge:How it all began

-12:00AM Freddy Fazbears Pizza-

Freddy woke up and stretched his exoskeleton out. "Well," he said, "There's no nightguard tonight because we killed him last night." "Ehem," A voice sounded out from across the hall. "I killed him last night thank you very much." Ali said with a very sarcastic tone. "Yeah yeah whatever." Freddy replied. "WhhWhat?!" ALI splattered. "Every time YOU kill the nightguard you make us praise you!" Ali shot back. "And it's not very often either." She mumbled. "Yeah well you girls kill the nightguard so often, it's not really an accomplishment anymore." Freddy said. "Oh and you boys DON'T?!" Ali practically shouted. "Woah Woah Woah what's going on here?" Vixey asked. "Freddy's implying that us girls aren't important!" Ali snarled. "I would argue, but I don't lie!" Freddy growled. Video, now starting to get mad by Freddy's behaviour said, "I know how we can solve all this. During the day we perform but during the night we'll have **Full On War.** Vixey growled. "Girls get the east side boys get the west. We can recruit any girl or boy animatronics we want." "Sounds like a plan. Winner gets all the glory. This will prove what gender is dominant." Freddy smirked. They went on to tell the plan to everyone else and they all seemed to agree. **LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

 **A/N:Woah intensity. Submit your OC to me and I will aannounce new OCs In the beginning of the chapie ima put it in. Who do you think will win? Male or Female?**


	2. Meeting The Teams

A/N:BEAUTIFUL! **JUST BEAUTIFUL! Lotz of OCs alreadehhhhhh. Excuse my spelling last chapie. I wrote the entire thing on a kindle fire '-' Like really people?! (Skip this part if you don't care) Anyways firstly is Jessa by Gogo Pringlez,Jessa-Gogo Pringlez**  
 **Female-Cat**  
 **Animatronic**  
 **Gray and white striped cat with black markings wears a black shirt and a blue skirt**  
 **Very sweet and sassy will be your bestie if you treat her right but your worst nightmare if you don't**  
 **NA**  
 **Performs in the arcade as a helper  
Btw Ima just take ur descs from the review section or pm section and copy and paste them. lololololol  
Next is Serena Jones by dragonborn795 She's 17, wears a light blue unzipped hoody. **  
**Hair: Black**  
 **Eyes: Green.**  
 **Skin color: White.**  
 **She's caring, loyal, a BIT tomboyish (Video Games, not afraid to get ruff) Doesn't get angry that much, humor, and is a good sportsmanship (Oh and sorry dragonborn795 but you didn't say nightguard or boss soo... NIGHTGUARD IT IS xD) sorry if you didn't want that *Cowers in fear*  
Next is Nightshift By GamerLuna13 nightshift is a female fox animatronic who looks just like fixed mangle but black instead of white, blue instead of pink and purple instead of red. She also wears a spike collar around her neck. Despite her threatening appearance, she is actually quite shy. She also has a huge crush on Freddy, but despises him when they r fighting.  
Now is Poppet by Redf Feather! ****Name: Poppet**  
 **Creator: Marionette**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Species: Animatronic (Doll)**  
 **Appearance: white mask with purple heart on each cheek, mask attached to dark-grey head/body with purple ribbon tied in a bow, black eyes with green irises/pupils (dots), legs and lower arms white (like gloves and stockings), wears knee-high, short-sleeves golden coloured dress with white collar and purple sash tied in a bow, feet yellow (like shoes),**  
 **Personality: Sweet, caring, lovable, naive, innocent, a bit oblivious (especially to the Missing Children Incident)**  
 **Role/Location: Starts in Prize Corner, nocturnal, keeps company to animatronics (like a little buddy)**  
 **Facts: Plays with plus goes in the Prize Corner when not visiting other animatronics, T. Freddy, T. Bonnie and T. Chica find her annoying, rarely hangs out with Balloon Boy, doesn't know what killing/murder/Purple Guy is, loves music and ribbons, death by Purple Guy I would just like to add that Poppet is 80cm tall, childlike and playful (since that's how she's programmed)  
And Last but most certainly not least for today, is Kitty Cat by Darker Stars! ****Name: Kitty Cat**

 **Creator: Fazbear Entertainment**

 **Species: Animatronic (not springlock)**

 **Appearance: Golden Cat (around 5ft 3), dark pink eyes, navy bowtie and eyeshadow.**

 **Personality: Brave, kind, clever, tactical.**

 **Details: Kitty is a singer and dancer. She was originally used in Fredbear's Family Diner, but after the bite of '83, she was moved to another location along with some friends, who probably sent her to Freddy's.**

 **Role & Location: Singer on the main stage.  
Oh and People I think y'all took this the wrong way when I said "creator" Creator means YOU not Fazbear entertainment or anything YOU like me, Cam is the creator of Holly and Ali you get what I'm sayin...? Yea? No? Okay lets get on with the chapie anyways.**

Chapter 1:Meeting The Teams

-12:00AM Day 1 of The War East Side-

"Okay," Holly said from the east side of the building. "What's the plan?" "Well we have a lot of new recuits today, and I don't think the boys got any." Ali stated. "Still we have to work hard to win this war." "Yeah." Everyone agreed. "Oh I've got an idea that probably wont be very helpful, but we should still do it!" Vixey said. "What is it Vixey?" Jessa asked. "Well," Vixey started. "We should write down the names of all our new recruits so we can keep track of everybody incase it get out of hand." Vixey suggested. "Good idea." Nightshift said. **SO FAR THE NAMES OF THE GIRLS ARE AS FOLLOWS:  
Chi  
Chica  
Vixey  
Ali  
Holly  
Jessa  
Serena Jones  
Nightshift  
Poppet  
Kitty Cat  
JJ  
**

Suddenly the door swung open and revealed a human in a blue outfit with a matching hat and badge the said "security." "Ummmm." The girl said. You...You guys aren't supposed to be active..." "What is going on here?!" "Ugh I don't feel like killing today."Kitty Cat groaned. "Same." Everyone else agreed. "KILLING?!" The girl shrieked. "I'M OUTTA HERE!" She turned around and tried to open up the door only to find it was locked. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" She yelled pouncing on the girls. "OKAY!" Vixey screamed. "STOP!" The girl seemed ashamed of herself and started backing away with her head down. Now calmed down she asked, "How? How are you guys doing all of this." "Long story," Poppet said. "It'll be easier for all of us if you just accept it." "Okay..." The girl seemed to agree. "My name's Serena, what's your guys' names?" "Well, I'm Chica, that's Chi, Vixey, Ail, Holly, Jessa, Nightshift, Poppet, and Kitty Cat." Chica said pointing to all of us. "Wait she's a girl too" Nightshift started. "No duh." Serena interrupted. "Shut up or we'll kill you for real." Nightshift shot back. Serena shrunk back. "As I was saying, she's a girl too, so she could help us with the war in return for not killing her." "War?" Serena inquired. "What war? I was never told about a war when I signed up." "That's because we are in a war with the boys to see which gender is dominant and it's day 1"Ali explained. "Okay I'll help in return for you not killing me, that seems fair." Serena agreed. "Good," Holly said. "Cuz the only people I feel like killing are those boys." She said as her eyes went black with white pinpoints and she said,"They're coming." And all the other girls joined her with the back eyes and white pinpoints. Just then a single yet fierce word came from the west side of the building. ATTACK!

-12:00AM Day 1 Of The War West Side-  
"This is it boys." Bon said. "This is the chance to prove to the girls we're better than them." "But men, that's right, you're not boys anymore. YOUR MEN!" Bon screamed. An echo of YEAHS came right after. "But you gotta remember, DO NOT ATTACK FIRST!" "Psh why?" Toy Freddy asked. We can do whatever we want. You said it yourself. WE'RE MEN NOW!" "Guys we should make a list of everyone who's here." Springtrap said. "Why is it because you cant remember half of our name because you've been in the basement since like 1945?" Foxy chuckled. "NO, maybe. AND IT WAS 1983 FOR YOUR INFORMATION!" All the boys except Springtrap broke out into laughter, while Springtrap himself lit up like a tomato. "ITS NOT FUNNY!" "Yeah right." Goldy said. "But it's okay Springy." "Anyways," Bonnie said still recovering from that laugh attack they had. "Springtrap's right we should keep track of everyone on our side." **THE BOY'S NAMES ARE AS FOLLOWS:  
Freddy  
Bonnie  
Foxy  
Fred  
Bon  
Goldy  
Springtrap  
BB**

"Okay," BB said. "NOW WE ATTACK!" "YEAH!" Everyone but Bon said. "NO REMEMBER WHAT I SAID?!" He screamed, but his screamed were drowned out as they went to attack the girls side. Doubtfully, Bon followed.  
 **A/N:Ohh Suspence sorry if u submitted and OC and I didn't put it in, but it'll be in the next chapie probably but I started this yesterday so... Yeah. So, Is Bon gonna be right and the girls will strike back, or will he be wrong and the boys will win the battle? Tune in to find out!**


	3. The Next Battle

**A/N:Well I'll be darned. I got some more OCs already. Like I just posted chapter 1! but the good thing is, I got some male OCs this time, so here they are! (Again Skip This Part If You Don't Care)  
Name: Lightning By LightningRapter**  
 **Created: Unknown**  
 **Gender: Female Species: Animatronic Wolf Appearance: She is a silver wolf, with Greenish Silver eyes, she wears gloves and a Cloak Personality: Very Serious but loves to have fun, Quite, shy (sometimes), and very Loyal and Protective of her friends**  
 **Details: Lightning is a Singer, Dancer and a story teller, she loves to tell the children about her adventures as a assassin (even though she is not), She was built to teach Adults, Teenagers and Kids about Loyalty and Friendship, and She also teaches kids how to sing or dance.**  
 **Role: Singer, Dancer and Story Teller**  
 **Location: The Story Teller Hut (Also, Teaches Singing or Dancing Lessons)**

 **Name: Thunder**  
 **Created: Unknown**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Species: Animatronic Wolf**  
 **Appearance: Thunder has Golden fur and Gold eyes, he wears a gloves and a cloak**  
 **Personality: Is very out going, Loves to make a people laugh, and very kind, & Caring to everyone**  
 **Details: Thunder is Lightning's Brother, and they get along so well, even though they are both different, and Thunder is also a Singer, Dancer and Story Teller and help Lightning Tell story and Teaches kids how to sing or dance**  
 **Role: Singer, Dancer, and Story Teller**  
 **Location: The Story Teller Hut (Also, Teaches Singing and Dancing Lessons)**

 **Name: Ghost**  
 **Creator: FXCF**  
 **Species: male wolf**  
 **Animatronic**  
 **Apperance: white wolf with spring-trap levels of rips and tears, and a dead 19 year old corpse in the suit but that ain't important. Also, cliche pirate captain outfit.**  
 **Personality: calm, sighlent, and almost always board.**  
 **Important Info: the corpse tends to leave ghost on occasions, making the suit and corpse two different people.**  
 **role and location: no role, cause...well...corpse..duh. Located in the basement. Why? Cause SCREW REASON**

 **Name: Raven By Darker Stars**  
 **Gender: Female**  
 **Species: Shadow Animatronic**  
 **Appearance: Black cat, with hints of blue in places. Amber eyes with flickers of red, and a yellow bowtie and matching eye-shadow.**  
 **Personality: Not a fan of others, and can be cold towards them. Despite this, she has a dark sense of humor, and would join up with the girls because she would enjoy the fighting.**  
 **Details: She came from the same place as Kitty, she brought them to the pizzeria. Raven practices Black Magic, so she can do just about anything (teleport, levitate, kill, wound, heal etc) but she can't ressurect the dead.**  
 **Role & Location: She's a shadow, so she doesn't perform and stays in Parts and Service during the day, and comes and uses magic to mess with the others at night.  
Thanks y'all for the OCs!**

Chapter 2:The Next Battle

-12:00AM Day 2 East Side-  
The new girl recruits walked into the girls side of the building to find the rest of them huddled around a table and they seemed to be arguing. "No, that won't work." Chi said. "We have to win this battle. We weren't ready for the last one and we lost." Some of them put their ears down in shame, and others put their heads down."Hey guys." Lightning said, inturrupting them from their thoughts. "How's the war coming?" "Awful." Jessa replied. "Dispite that we outnumber them, we lost the first battle." "It's okay," Poppet said. "You gotta lose some to win some right?" "Yeah," Kitty Cat agreed. "We can't let one battle bring us down!" "YEAH" All the girls agreed. Then they all broke out into a chant of, "WE WILL WIN THE WAR!" When they were doing that nobody noticed Serena come in. She decided to scare them. Once they stopped she jumped out and yelled at them. "RAAAAARRRGGGGHHH!" She screamed. Not one of them flinched. No one even blinked. They just all started staring at her. "Wow," Vixey said in a very sarcastic tone. "So scary." Everyone burst out into fits of laughter including Serena. "How ironic." Raven said. "The nightguard trying to scare the animatronics. That's a first." They all started giggling again. "Anyways," Nightshift said. "We have to plan quickly if we're going to attack them this time!" "Yeah." Kitty Cat said. "Be careful though." Lightning warned. "Both the boys and the girls got two new recruits today!" "Really?" Ali inquired. "Yeah." Raven said. "Okay then lets hurry!" Holly urged. They all went straight to work.

-12:00AM Day 2 West Side-  
"Great job yesterday men!" Fred said as it was his day to lead the group. "But just because we won the battle, doesn't mean we won the war. And don't go easy on them just because they're girls either!" "YES SIR!" Echoed across the room. "Oh." Fred thought. "I like this. I'm gonna enjoy it while it lasts." "Now recruits!" "Yes?" The 2 new recruits asked. "Step forward!" Fred commanded. Ghost and Thunder stepped forward out of the line. "Now... We take this war VERY seriously, so goof off and you will be sent to the torture chamber!" Fred screamed in their faces. "Uhh Fred? We don't have a torture chamber, it's a kids pizza place!" Foxy said. "DID I SAY INTERRUPT?!" Fred yelled. "AND WHAT DID I SAY?! CALL ME SIR! AND THEY DIDN'T KNOW WE DIDN'T HAVE A TORTURE CHAMBER!" Fred screamed in Foxy's face. "Power freak." Bon whispered to Bonnie and he chuckled. Just then, the girls burst in their room with weapons, torn up clothes, and black streaks on their faces. Thy boys, not being ready and Fred not giving them any advice, got dominated. The girls cheered heading back to the east side leaving the boys on the floor groaning in pain. "This...Is...What...Happens...When...You...Put...FRED INCHARGE!" Springtrap screamed while panting. All the boys were furious at Fred and went to go recover at their charging stations  
 **A/N:Welp there you go! A win for the girls in this chapie. Two Chapies in one day WOO HOO! Anyways Fred sucks at being leader! Later Tater Tots. Keep Sending those OCs and I'll keep writing the chapters! BYEEEE**


	4. The Spellbook

**A/N:Happy Halloween people of the life exsistence... umm okay then. I gotta be quick today because my mom is forcing me to hand out candy. She didn't say anything about not scaring them though... heh heh heh. Let me know what you are going to be, what u are already dressed up in, or what you were! (Depending on when you're reading this) Ima be Funtime Foxy... cuz life. Anyways we have 1 OC today cuz again I gotta be quik. If ur OC didn't show up today... DONT WORRY the next chapter will be out soon. (Skip if u donut care lol)**

 **OC Name: Gray The Chupacabra By:Nightshade316  
Creator: Walter Schmidt.**  
 **Gender: Male. Species: Chupacabra.**  
 **He is an animatronic.**  
 **Appearence: Grey fur. Has the same design as Foxy. Wears a black tuxedo, blue jeans, goggles, and a top hat. His right eye is blue and white, while his left eye is black with a red pinprick in the middle.**  
 **Personality: Funny,Smart,Fast,Brave,Strong,and mysterious.**  
 **Extra details: When he gets angry enough his eyes go pitch black with red pinpricks in the middle, and he gets really aggressive. He's also a great leader and fighter**

 **That's all for now! Ta Ta happy reading! *No battle today srry D:  
** -12:00AM East Side Day 3 Of The War-  
"GUYS GUYS LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Holly screamed running into the room. "What is it Holly?" Vixey asked. "It's a spell book!" Holly exclaimed. "Well how do you know?" Nightshift asked. "Cuz it says Spellbook on the front. Duh" Holly said. "Oh." Nightshift said laughing. "The bad part is, it's in latin. Look!" Holly said.

Cum tempora sunt lentas,  
Res dura potestis,  
Hoc carmine usus est ad nos

Translation:When Times are tough  
Things may get rough  
Use this spell to save us

"We can use this book to win battles!" Jessa cheered. They all started looking through the book for good spells to use against the boys.

-12:00AM West Side Day 3 Of The War  
"Fred do you know what you've done?" Springtrap asked.  
"Yes." Fred replied surpisingly calm considering all the boys were giving him dirty looks.  
"So... what are we mad at him for?" Gray asked.  
"HE SCREWED UP THE BATTLE!" Everyone yelled.  
Everything suddenly broke into chaos for the rest of the night.

 **A/N:Sorry for shortness. My mom's calling. Gotta get makeup on. Happy Halloween and have fun for whatever you're doing. This chapie was just for like the spell thing btw. And if ur cheering for boys don't worry ill give them an advantedge as well. TA TA FOR NOW (I'll try to write again tomorrow) BYEEE**


	5. The Trade

**A/N:I'm back! Miss me? Probably lol anyways, Couple OCs today but before I begin, I would like to address something. DO NOT PUT LINKS FOR YOUR OCs IN THE REVIEW SECTION OR PM ME LINKS! There is no way I can get to them. Srry Entreaties. I'm saying this for all of you tho. So Entreaties unless u leave another review with the details of the OCs you want me to use from that link, I can't put them in. Sorry. ANYWAYZZZ (Skip part don't care)**

 **OC Name and Name of creator: ForestFire, Bonepic**

 **Male/Female and Species:Female, Wolf**

 **Human/Animatronic: Nightmareish Animatronic**

 **Appearance:Green Eyes, Crimson fur With Most of it being Black as coal, Green laced gloves, Blue Collar that's schorched by flames, Dagger like teeth.**

 **Personality:Strong,Brave, Helpful,Kind but if you make her mad she'll Become Nightmareish And try to rip you to shreds.**

 **Anything You Want Me To Know:Practices Time magic (She can go forwards and backwards in time and she can freeze it aswell). She Has A Deep Hatred For Snobs so watch out!.**

 **Role and Location:Whisping Willows (Basiclly a forest that will scare the daylights outa you).**

 **Happy Reading! 0h (- lol) I'm starting with the boyz this time. yay for people lol**

Chapter 4:The Trade

-12:00AM Day 4 Of The War West Side-

"MEN!" Springtrap yelled. "SIR YES SIR." All the boys replied except Fred who was eating Halloween candy (Don't ask). "Yeshkfgdhjsas?" Fred asked with crumbs falling to the floor. Bonnie then went up and whispered something into Springtrap's ear, which he seemed to agree with. "We have come to a decision." Springtrap announced with Bonnie by his side. "Fred shall be traded to the girls." Everyone but Fred started cheering. "Wait... For who?" Ghost asked. "NO ONE FOR ALL I CARE!" Springtrap yelled. The guys started laughing. Thunder went up to the intercom and said, "Girls please come to the main stage area. We will not harm you, we just want to negotiate something." "We're serious about this?!" Fred practicially screamed. "Hell yeah we are son of a bitch." "Shit IM SORRY OKAY!" "Nope too late." Fred was bubbling with anger. The girls met the boys in the middle, like asked, but still ready to put up a fight if nessecary. "We," Springtrap started. "Would like to offer a trade. Fred for one of your players." The girls huddled up in a circle for awhile and seemed to giggle a bit. Raven did some magic stuff and they emerged from the circle with a stone statue of all of us boys excluding Fred. They said they'd trade that for Fred and we accepted. We couldn't deal with him anymore. The girls all laughed and retreated back to their territory. 'Oh well.' Springtrap thought. 'They must've thought we accepted for a different reason. Wait a minute... FRED KNOWS WHAT WE'RE PLANNING! Shit. Gotta get him back.' Just at that moment, the girls' voices rang throughout the building. NO TRADE BACKS. 'Damn' Springtrap thought. 'Gotta get back to tell the others.' Springtrap went back to the dim room the boys were using too tell the "men" about the bad news. No one really thought that much of it considering Fred never really paid any attention and it's only been 3 days. They went back to training with Bonnie and Bon using foam sticks as swords, Ghost and Thunder using a punchingbag, and the rest of the boys hitting dummies that each looked like a certain girl. Springtrap went around coaching everyone until he decided they were ready. See now Springtrap is a good leader (unlike someone we know. Now I'm not naming names or anything... But, it's Fred.) Suddenly the door burst open to reveal two boys, one a mangled mess of parts with sharp teeth and a mask with a party hat. The other one looked like Fred but it was white with purple designs. "Sorry we're late." Funtime Freddy said. (I know what your thinking "But Cam! You said you wouldn't include the sister location animatronics!" I know I know but I changed me mind so deal with it and Funtime Freddy and Ennard are boy in my story so yeah) "Who the blasted hell are ye?!" Foxy asked. "Oh I'm Funtime Freddy, but you can call me Freddie, and that's Ennard." Funtime Freddy responded. "EYU gfhekgfghwbgvcek" Ennard said. "Oh yeah poor fellow. Doesn't have a voice box. He was made from me and my sisters. I mean of course our parts were replaced, but no one really knew he exsisted soo... Yeah." "Gyewgbc rgy." Ennard seemed to say sadly. "Oh well. Glad to have you two aboard the team!" Bonnie said. "But how did you guys find out about our war?" Bon questioned. "Well... We have our ways..." Funtime Freddy said.

-2:00AM Day 4 Of The War East Side (After the trade)-

Fred was sitting in the middle of the girls' room with all of them circling him. "So..." Vixey inquired. "Why did the guys want to trade you away?" "Well I messed up ONE battle and now they hate me for it." "Ahh. Yeah that wasn't your fault, we're just too awesome." Kitty Cat said. The girls started laughing. "Damn Boi." Ali said. "Well your a part of our team now...and there's no going back." Raven said. "OH! And ladies I almost forgot. Yesterday after 6AM when we were getting on our stages and stuff, I realized I was the only one who could do that spell stuff so.." "WHAT?!" The rest of the girls shouted. "Calm down and LET ME FINISH!" Raven yelled at them. Their heads went down in shame. "Okay please finish." Lightning said. "Thank you." Raven said. "As I was saying, I found a spell so you guys can do magic too!" "COOL!" Everyone but Fred said, who was still eating Halloween candy (Like What?!) The girls and Fred were talking amongst themselves when the door flew open revealing a ballerina with her eyes closed, a little clown girl, and a fox that looked like Vixey, but with a speaker. "Who the hell are you guys?!" Nightshift asked. "I'm Baby, this is Ballora, and that's Funtime Foxy, Also known as Foxie." The clown girl said pointing to eachof them as she said it. "Cool. Did you come to help us with the war?" Chi asked. "No we're here to order pizza. OF COURSE WE'RE HERE TO HELP WITH THE WAR!" Foxie screamed. "Be nice Foxie, we're their guests." Ballora said. "Yes mom." Foxie said sarcastically. "Ya know, I like her." Vixey said laughing at Foxie. "I like you too buttercup. And it's not just because you like me, although one of the reasons is you have an amazing sense of style." Foxie smiled. So... are we gonna start training or what? Forestfire asked. "Oh yeah training. Okay everyone pair up and try to take out your opponent as if they were a boy okay? Okay." Ali said. "Yo buttercup. Wanna be partners?" Foxie asked Vixey. "Sure. But if your gonna call me buttercup, well, I have to think of a nickname for you." Vixey replied. "Okay let me know when you do buttercup." Vixey just laughed. "Wait..." Baby said. "Why is there a boy on our side?" "LET'S GET 'EM BUTTERCUP!" Foxie yelled charging at Fred. "FOXIE!" Vixey yelled holding her back. "Buttercup! Let go! We're gonna get the boy remember?" "Foxie, we traded. The boys were mad at him so they traded him to us." Vixey assured Foxie. "Oh whoop my bad. Sorry everyone." Foxie said. "Wow she's a little firecracker ain't she?" Forestfire said laughing. "Yeah she's always been that way." Ballora laughed. "Ever since the day we were created. "PERFECT!" Vixey yelled. "THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA CALL YOU! FIRECRACKER!" "Nice one buttercup." Foxie laughed. "Let's cast that spell shall we." Raven said. "YEAH!" Everyone said. "But remember." Raven warned. "With great power comes great responsibility." She looked at Foxie. "I can take it away from you just as easy as I can give it to you. " "Yada Yada Yada. JUST GIVE US MAGIC ALREADY!" Fred said excitedly. "Fred, heed my warning." Raven said casting the spell.

Heus heus heus!  
An non vides?  
Iam vos can operor veneficus,  
Sicut me!

Translation:Hey hey hey!  
Can't you see?  
Now you can do magic,  
Just like me!

The girls and Fred started levitating into the air with blue sparks cracking around them. Then without warning, they plummeted to the floor."Owwww" Holly groaned getting up and rubbing her head. "Well, what are you waiting for? Try it out!" Raven said excitedly. Holly walked over to the spell book and tried to find the least harmful spell that could still prove it worked. She found one that could work. She asked Raven if regular people could do that and Raven said no. It was a spell that could take energy from a source object. Holly saw a lamp near by and decided to test it on that.

Quid agis filii?  
De lumine!

Translation:What are you doing children?  
Lights out!

The light from the lamp flew out towards Holly's fingers and the lamp went dark. The light was floating around Holly's hand as if it was waiting for and order or something. "Hey look at me, I'm really bright! Ha get it? Bright? HAHAHAHAHA! Good pun." Holly laughed. Raven rolled her eyes. Holly found the counter-spell on the same page and used it.

Revertere!

Translation:Go Back!

The light flew back to the lamp and the lamp lit up once more. "Bravo Holly The Animatronic Fox, Bravo!" Raven said. The others wanted to test out their magic, so Raven started helping all of them learn and control their magic.

 **A/N:Yay! A 1.8k word chapie! Did ya like the trade? Heh heh heh. Dat was funny. And the addition of the Sister Location animatronics just had to happen. You know it was gonna happen... SO WHY WAIT RIGHT!? Lol Buttercup and Firecracker. I'm really proud of myself for that one. It kills me. I've literally been working on this chapie all week. I've had total writer's block. But I've got some more ideas. Don't worry I won't abandon the story 'til it's over... and that's gonna be a while lol. Feel free to leave suggestions though! Suggestions are always welcome. Along with criticism. Always! Fair warning though, If your criticism is like really mean, I'll probably hunt you down and PM you until your death day so... Might wanna post that stuff as a guest lol. Have a nice daylight savings time and I'll cya in the next chapie. BUYH BYEEAA**


	6. Thanksgiving Feast

**A/N:MERRY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE! I know what you're thinking and no. I'm not dead. Its okay. I've just had a lot of tests and my friend had been going through tough times so I've been FaceTimeing her a lot. In honor of Thanksgiving, the war has been put of for a day and all the animatronics have a feast together. Sorry ;-; I will not put up any OCs this chapie but I'll try to update tomorrow and do it then. ENJOY**

-Dining Area 3:00PM (Resturant is closed due to holiday)-

The guys and girls had set aside their differences for one day. They needed to be with each other and enjoy family. (Ali and Freddy sat as far away from each other as possible) The ladies were in the kitchen preparing a feast. The guys has no clue how to cook, so the girls volunteered to do it. The boys were sitting at a party table (they put 4 tables together to fit all of them) the boys were still giving Fred the evil eye despite putting aside their differences for the day. The Bonnies were strumming their guitars, Ghost and Thunder were playing a game with a couple of dice, Freddy was looking for his microphone, Foxy was sharpening his hook, and Fred was drumming with his fingers on the table. The girls came out of the kitchen each carrying food. (Insert your favorite Thanksgiving foods here) were set on the table and everyone helped themselves. Foxie lit candles in the center of the table(s). "Wow Firecracker." Vixey said. I didn't know you liked candles." "Oh hush up Buttercup. It's Thanksgiving. Give me a break." Vixey just laughed. "Buttercup? Firecracker?" Freddie asked. "Don't question it. It's their thing." Raven warned. "So. What is everyone Thankful for?" Ballora asked. "PIE!" JJ and BB said in unison. Ennard made some gargled sounds and Freddie sighed. "What happened to him? Nightshift asked. "Look at him!" Ghost said. "He's more mangled than mangle ever was!" Vixey lit up like a cherry and everyone laughed. "Wait!" Holly jumped up and sprinted to the parts and service room. She came back with a little box. "Now." She said. "Does anyone know how to install this?" Poppet jumped up and snatched the voice box from her hands. She inserted in to Ennard's neck and turned a few knobs. "Testing Testing One Two Three..." Ennard spoke. "IT WORKED! IT REALLY WORKED!" He jumped up and hugged Holly and Poppet. "THANK YOU!" "How'd you know that was back there?" Fred inquired. "Oh.." Holly lit up brighter than Vixey did. "What is it with girls and blushing?" Bonnie whispered to Bon. Bon just snickered. "You see. That was my old voice box. I was originally a male fox named Jerry." Then everyone hated my design, name, and role, so they took me apart and redid me." Everyone was snickering including Holly. A little. "What was your role?" Thunder asked, still chuckling. Holly stood up and glared at Thunder. "Bring it up again and I'll punch you. That goes for all of you!" "We'll get it out of her." Foxie whispered to Vixey. Vixey covered her mouth trying not to laugh. "Anyways... Back to Ballora's question. What is everyone thankful for?" Baby asked. "Life." Ennard said. Everyone agreed

 **THE END-Written by Cam. Hope you enjoyed! JKJKJKJK**

ANYWAYS. Everyone stuffed their faces. After dinner was over, they decided to play some games. They started with a game called "Oh Hell". ( **A/N:If you don't know what that is look it up, it's really fun.)** Ghost and Jessa won the two games of that they played. "OH HELL!" Serena screamed when she lost her trix. She stormed out, then ran right back in. Just kidding. Next they played "Pounce". **(A/N:Again. Really fun)** Foxy and Raven won. "NO FAIR!" Fred screamed. "SHE CAN USE MAGIC!" Nightshift whispered something to Fred, then he seemed to stop complaining after that. "What did you say?" Ballora inquired. "I'll tell you later." Nightshift said. After That they played spoons. **(A/N:You know what I'm going to say)** Ennard and Lightning won. on and one, they played, Kings around the corners, Yahtzee, Sorry, Farkle, and when they got tired on standing around games, they played Hide and Go Seek Base, and Capture the Flag. They decided to have some dessert so, they ate fudge, and pie. Then Foxie and Vixey came up with a new game called war. **(A/N:No Not The Card Game)** Its where theres two teams, and they use random items to take the other team out. Since they came up with the game, Foxie and Vixey were team captains. It was a close tie, but Foxie's team won. All of them were collapsed in the dining area. They decided to perform for each other for fun. One person, animatronic, or group performed while the rest sat and watched, or interacted like the kids. Holly and Ali did a song and dance to "Toxic." Bon, Chi, and Fred performed, and then Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica performed. Foxy and Vixey told some pirate stories, and everyone else who had a story told one. Once they all performed for each other, they settled down and watched some movies. The night flew by and most of them fell asleep. Foxie,Vixey, and Foxy were the only one still up. "Guys look." Vixey mumbled. "It's 11:11. Make a wish." **(A/N:Am I the only one who does that?!)** They all made wishes, and soon after, fell asleep.

An alarm soon startled them all into consciousness. "Sorry." Serena groaned. I set an alarm from myself at 11:30AM so I don't sleep past noon sometimes." "But you're the night guard!" Bon exclaimed. "I know. Sorry guys." "Well now I'm up so I can't fall back asleep." Lightning said. "Same." Everyone agreed. They all went back to their sides. ready to start the war up again...

 **A/N:Thank you for reading! That might have changed some things, making a soft spot in some of their hearts...OHHHHH YEAH! Excited to see what happens next? Me too. I'm going to try to update tomorrow. Maybe not though. So expect a chapie, yet don't expect a chapie. I hope y'all had a very Merry Thanksgiving. And yes I say MERRY Thanksgiving lol. Let me know if you liked yours or not. I'm thankful for all of you guys. Y'all brighten my day when I see another review, favorite, follow or even view! Luv Y'all and now we can start listening to Christmas music. WOO HOOO. I haven't stopped singing "Holly Jolly Christmas." This was really fun for me to write and let me know if you want to see another one of these holiday chapies for Christmas. or Whatever you celebrate. I'll do one for Hanukkah or Kawanzaa even though I don't celebrate them. ILL DO RESERCH AND DO ALL THREE! YEAH! Anyways I wasting your time. U probably have better things to do then read my silly authors notes. Luv y'all and cya in the next chapie! GTG TTYL**


	7. The Backfire

**A/N:Hello Hello Hello! I haven't done a battle in a while soo ya know what's comin! Anyways we have quite a few OCs today and before I get to that I need to address the elephant in the room. 692 views! YAYAYAYAYAYAY THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! In honor of that I figured I have an hour to write, I'll be getting in as much as possible. ENJOY! (Skip If Donut Care)**

 **Name:Red**  
 **gender:Male**  
 **Owner:Zirxces  
Species:Animatronamic**  
 **Appearance:Dutch Angle Dragon, white with black spots here and there,blue spine scales all the way to the end of the tail, tail has a feathered end, tail also drags on the ground, wings all white except for a red outline that looks as if it is draining inwards, a babyish animatronic, around 4ft high.**  
 **Personality:Shy,and programmed as a kid.**  
 **Tendencies: Hides behind people a lot, also pulls up tail when nervous or a bit scared, when scared more often covers face with his wings, would much rather be around a motherly figure than fatherly figure.**  
 **P.S: wanders around a bit.**

 **Name: chi  
Owner:Entreaties**  
 **age: 25**  
 **Height: very tall (compared to a human sized)**  
 **Weight: very skinny**  
 **Family: mostly friends**  
 **Friends: Lula, darkly, Pana, Piki, Toki, Coco, momo, Rolo**  
 **Origin: China doll**  
 **Traits: gentle, kind, loving, motherly**  
 **Role: in charge of arcade center**  
 **Jumpscare: jumps at nightguard without her mask**  
 **History: a bit very gentle kind China doll that works at the arcade center which is very gentle to other children not much is known about her only that she's from China and that she seems to work against nightguard's do not know why but she does seem to leave out hints to the past**

 **Description: A huge China doll with yellow eyes and red tear streaks down her face, long red dress that was made in China, black hair, yellow shoes, white skin and a red rose in her hair.**

 **(BTW Because I already have someone named Chi-Toy Chica I will be calling this OC Chi-Chi. Let me know if that gets to confusing and Entreaties PM me if you're not okay with that)**

 **oc: alex**  
 **by: GoldenIceNinja**  
 **creator: william afton**  
 **eyes: blue**  
 **gender: male**  
 **animatronic: humanoid**  
 **condition: withered**  
 **wave: funtime**  
 **location: alex's diner**  
 **witherd by: william afton**  
 **tux: green**  
 **pants: long black**  
 **hair: green with a bit of brown spots**  
 **now in parts and services**  
 **friends: ennard and the funtimes, bonbon**  
 **enemies: baby, ballora, will, fred**  
 **lots of face plates**

 **oc: alal**  
 **by: still me guys**  
 **created: will**  
 **everything: same as alex except legless, blush, no faceplates, and is a hand puppet.**  
 **p.s.: he isnt witherd just in storage**

 **Name of Creator: Pizza Party! (A/n:Luv That Name Yo)**  
 **Name: Toy Dylan Dog**  
 **Gender: Suit/character is male, ghost is female - identifies with gender-neutral pronouns (them, they)**  
 **Appearance: Dark brown, lighter brown on shoulders, knees, elbows, wrists, ankles, outer ears, tuft of hair on head. Tan-orange on inner ears, snout, lower jaw, fingertips, toetips, paw-pads on palms and soles, tan chest/belly, tan pelvis, tan outline around eyes. Two tufts of fur on sides of face. Blue eyes. Pink eyelids. Long eyelashes. Black eyebrows. Black claws. Yellow bow-tie on neck and base of tail. 2 Pink-magenta buttons on chest. Sharp white teeth. Silver screw-joints on sides of lower jaw.**  
 **Location: Game Area, teaches kids the importance of playing fair and going by the rules**  
 **Personality: Bubbly but caring during the day, but colder and more secluded at night.**  
 **Route: Travels via the crawlspace above the ceiling tiles in the rooms, and dangles upside down in front of the guard in the office, whispering: "Ìś ťħėŕě āňýøñè ťħėřē...?" If the guard doesn't immediately respond with "That's cheating! You're not playing by the rules!", then Toy Dylan will jumpscare the guard, subsequently killing them in the process. (I will refer to Dylan as a male is the suit was meant to be male then)**

 **Last Thing-Thanks To Darker Stars For An Idea For This Chapter!**

-East Side 5:00PM-

Fred walked into the room whistling a song of his. He looked up and saw all the girls with one hand one a wooden chair, with their eyes glowing electric blue. "Get In The Chair Toy Freddy Fazbear." All of them said in unison. Their voices came out metallic, like they weren't in control. "W-What?!'" Fred Stuttered. "We said GET IN THE CHAIR!" They screamed. Afraid to disobey, he sat down. Ropes came out of no where and tied him to the chair.

 **Hembra Hembra Hembra Hembra Hembra!** They Shouted **(A/N:I know that's not Latin, it's Spanish because female in Latin is Male)**

Translation:Female Female Female Female Female!

Fred slowly started to transform. His fur getting lighter, his body getting curvier, and his chest growing bigger. **(Lol But this is rated T for a reason)** The girls smiled, hi fived and giggled at their work.

"Now are you sure you want to do this Foxie?" Raven asked. "Hell Yeah. I was born ready." Foxie said, trying to keep her courageousness showing. When Raven asked who wanted to become a boy and kidnap and infiltrate their base, everyone stepped back, but Foxie, trying to look good infront of everyone, stepped forward without thinking. Now she was tied to the same chair Fred was and about to be turned into Bon. "Remember" Raven said. "The spell only lasts 4 days. You have to come back before then. Also all of us can disable the spell at any time if we need to." "Okay!" Foxie said. "Just get on with it already." Raven cast the spell and Foxie's fur turned light blue, her tail lost it's hot pink end and shank to a stub, her ears widend and grew taller, her sharp teeth turned to flat ones and her muzzle shrank and widend. She kept going through changes until Foxie looked exactly like Bon. "Wow Firecracker..." Vixey started to say. "Say another word and you'll be Bonnie." Foxie growled, her voice sounding much lower than usual. "Actually... That's aa good idea Foxie." We should have Vixey go with you as Bonnie so if something goes wrong, you won't have to deal with it alone." Kitty Cat said. "Okay!" Raven teleported in and out of the room at the speed of sound and came back with Bonnie all tied up. "Well that was fast." Serena said. "Yup!" Raven said as she tied down Vixey and threw Bonnie in the back closet with Bon. "We're not actually doing this... Are we?" Vixey said, the tone of fear clear in her voice. "YES!" All the girls shouted as Raven cast the spell. Vixey went through the same transformation as Foxie did and Foxie tried to hold back her laughter. "Told ya so." She laughed. "Shut up." Vixey growled her voice also several octaves lower. "Now on three, everyone scream AHHH BOYS! and kick them out okay?" "Okay!" Everyone buy Foxie and Vixey said. "One...Two...THREE!" Jessa yelled. "AHHH BOYS!" They all screamed and Foxie and Vixey stumbled out of the room. The boys made their way out of their room and said, "Oh there you are Bonnie and Bon! Nice try infiltrating their base! Why didn't you invite us?" And lots of other comments and questions. "Come on!" Freddy ushered. "Lets head back to our base and you can tell us about it!" Foxie and Vixey exchanged nervous glances.

-West Side 9:00PM-

Foxie and Vixey were ushered to sit down. "So! What was it like? Was it all prissy and pink?" Thunder asked. Foxie looked like she was going to strangle him and yell, "WE ARE MORE THAN THAT!" But Vixey whispered to her,"Calm down Firecracker." Foxie bit her lip slightly and answered. "No, but there were barely any hiding spots and girls everywhere! Then one of them found us." Foxie answered as casually as possible. "Did I do okay?" She mumbled to Vixey. "Fine. Keep it up." She mumbled back. "Damn." BB said. "No hiding spots?" Foxie and Vixey shook their heads in sync. "Guys we should probably rest up and plan later. We are gonna be up a while." Ghost suggested. "Yeah." Most of them agreed. Except for Vixey and Foxie. "Umm I think we're going to stay up and get the feel of the girls' base out of our heads." Vixey said. "Suit yourselves." Freddy said as him and the rest of them walked out of the room. Once they heard the last door creak closed, they shot up and started looking for plans. One they found them, they ran as fast as they could back to the east side. They wiped the real Bon and Bonnie's memories and sent them on their way. The rest of the girls looked through the plans and Vixey and Foxie were turn back into their normal selves.

-A couple hours later- 12:00AM-

Bon and Bonnie were collapsed on the floor, sleeping soundlessly. The rest of the guys walked into the room to see this. "Told ya they should have slept." Gray said. "Yeah." The rest of the boys agreed. "BON BONNIE!" Dylan shouted. They shot up. "Tired from being in the girls' lair?" "What?" Bon asked. "Girls' lair? We weren't in there." "Yes you were. You guys infiltrated it last night! Remember?" Alex said. "Uh-Oh." Freddy said as he ran to the drawer where the plans were kept." "THEY'RE GONE!" He roared. "THE GIRLS!" "But how?" Alex asked. "They must have used... Raven... that girl can do magic right?" Freddy said, thinking. the rest of the boys nodded. "If Bon and Bonnie... THEY MUST HAVE USED SOME SORT OF MAGIC TO TRANSFORM TWO OF THEM INTO BON AND BONNIE BECAUSE THEY DONT REMEMBER!" Freddy shouted, panting as he finished. "It's our turn." He growled with his eyes turning black with white pinpricks.

-East Side 12:30AM-

"Got any 4s?" Kitty Cat asked. "Go fish." Lightning replied. "SHIT I SUCK AT THIS GAME!" Kitty Cat screamed. All the girls gave a slight chuckle. They were each looking through a part of the plans. The door suddenly broke down revealing the boys, eyes black with white pinpricks, holding various items and weapons. "ATTACK!" They screamed. Even though the girls outnumbered the boys, they were still getting dominated. Oil was sprayed everywhere (including a little blood from Serena.) The boys were breathing heavily as all of the girls layed on the floor, unconscious, each spilling some kind of liquid. Some boys were feeling really evil, and bent down on the floor and tasted some on the oily blood. "Delicious." They growled. The boys stole back all the plans and something more...

 **A/N:Oh Man I feel that was a pretty good chapter. And surprise surprise I did update today! A little bit of a delay though because I still have family over from yesterday... But oh well if I didn't I probably would have finished this sooner... But oh well You gotta luv em! Anyways suggestion and OCs are always welcome. Kind of a gruesome end to this chapter for the girls right? But what else did the boys take? Was it something? Someone? Tell me Cam! Tell ME! NOWW! Sorry people nope you'll find out soon enough. The girls will get them back.. maybe. Oh Cam and your silly little authors notes. TA TA**

 **BYEEEE**

 **-Cam**


	8. Deal With The Devil

**TheA/N:Hello! No OCs today, but I have two things to say. Redf Feather pointed out to me the puppet was missing from my story. I didn't realize lol. Then I went to the prologue and sure enough, in the authors note, I mentioned him as Mari. I will add puppet in but as a new character. I promise, it won't be** ** _too_** **twisted, but things can et out of hand sometimes... Also, congrats to Darker Stars for figuring out what the boys took and what I wanted you to think they took! BTW the Fazbear holiday lasts 'till Monday. Oh and I need a human male nightguard! If I don't get it soon, I'll have to make one up. I had to do that for the boss because I've been holding off but I need him this chapter. The boss is Mr. Fazbear. There done.I know it's simple but I didn't get an OC.I WANT TO WRITE NOW!**

-Main Area 7:00AM-

Mr. Fazbear walked in, wanting to check if the place was clean, and the robots were ready. He knew they were alive, but the strange thing was, he didn't see any of them! Not one! Considering how many there are, that was really strange. He went towards to west side and checked backstage. Every boy animatronic was sleeping there.

"Well there they are, but where are the female animatronics?" He said quietly to himself, knowing it would be a disaster if he woke them.

He wandered towards the east side and saw a black liquid stream coming from under a closed door. He bent down and rubbed some of it on his finger.

"Oil." He thought. "But why is there so much all coming from the same place?"

He opened the door and gasped at what he saw. All of his female animatronics and his nightguard were laying on the floor in pools of bloody oil."

"How did this happen?!" He said."Wait...they're not dead, are they?"

He kneeled down and checked their chips and Serena's pulse.

"Barley alive." He said, still shocked, but a little bit of relief washed over him.

He called 911 and they took Serena to the hospital leaving him with his animatronics to deal with. He jogged over to where the boys were sleeping to see if they knew anything.

"WAKE UP!" Mr. Fazbear roared.

All of them shot up to a sitting position and looked at Mr. Fazbear.

"Do any of you know why the girls are all laying on the floor in a closed door room over there, unconscious and BARLEY ALIVE?!" He shouted.

"No sir." They all quickly lied.

"Likely story." He scoffed. "Let's check the security footage then shall we?"

All the boys shared nervous glances that all said the same thing.

"OH SHOOT."

-Security Office 7:30AM-

The boys went with Mr. Fazbear to the security office since it was fairly big. Mr. Fazbear hooked the tablet up to the little tvs that were in there. He rewinded the footage and stopped when he saw the girls up and walking around. He played the footage, and a couple minutes in, he saw the boys attacking the girls.

"Why.." He said on the verge on tears. He was tied to these animatronics, like they were his children.

"Just why." He said, walking out of the office hanging his head.

The boys hung there heads in shame.

"What have we done?" Dylan asked.

No one answered.

-East Side 8:00AM-

Mr. Fazbear was in the girls' room banging his head against the wall.

"I thought I taught them better." He sighed.

Mr. Fazbear hated to see his animatronics hurt, even just a little.

He checked their chips again, only to find they were completely out of power, meaning they were "dead."

A loud "NOOOOOO!" rang through out the building and the boys rushed to see what was wrong.

Mr. Fazbear was in the middle of the room on his knees with his face in his hands. He was no longer fighting his tears. It was like he lost half his children.

"I hope Serena's okay atleast." He thought.

The robots slowly opened the door to see this scene.

"They aren't dead, right?" Alex asked.

"YES THEY ARE!" Mr. Fazbear screamed, tears streaming down his face. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

He buried his face in his hands again and continued crying.

The guys gasped, and some of them couldn't resist tears either.

"We.. We didn't mean to kill them Mr. Fazbear." Freddy said.

Mr. Fazbear didn't respond.

You...You can cure them, right? I mean we're robots." BB said.

"I..I can..can, but it will take months! First, I have to re create there chips, then I have to get Mari to refresh their souls and put 'em back in them, but they'll act like normal robots for around a week, and even then, they have to get their memories back!" Mr. Fazbear howled.

"Can we help?" Bon asked.

"I think you've done enough." Mr. Fazbear said as he walked past the boys, out of the room.

The boys walked further into the room.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Ghost sighed.

"If only we told Mr. Fazbear the truth the first time, then he could have cured them very quickly!" Thunder said, punching a wall.

Thunder walked over to his sister, and cried over her lifeless body.

"Vixey." Foxy said walking over to her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt ye." He cried rubbing a gash his hook made.

"Oh Chica..." I'm so sorry." Bonnie said, holding her close.

Each one of them walked over to a certain girl, apologizing and crying over their lifeless bodies.

A couple hours later, they left the room, hanging their heads as they did.

Some of them returned, bringing back the spell book, and setting it on Raven's chest. Man, if only they'd taken her, they could've revived her, and she could've used a spell to revive them! Only yesterday they were considering taking her, then saying, "Pssh, why would we need her when we can do magic ourselves?" But now, they needed her now more than ever. The magic was so hard, they just set it aside. They wished they would've learned how, instead of being lazy.

-West Side 9:30AM-

"This stupid war." Freddy said. "I wish we never agreed to do it considering how aggressive we can get."

The other boys nodded their heads in agreement.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a man, dressed in purple, with purple skin.

"I heard your wish... and I can make it come true..." He said.

"REALLY?! HOW?!" Freddy asked, jumping up.

"Freddy don't trust him!" Gray shouted. "He can't change the past, or what we did!"

"Or can I?" He smirked.

"Freddy looked back and forth between Gray, and the man with a suspicious face, well everything about him was suspicious. From head to...tail?! Freddy overlooked the fact he had a tail thinking it was just a piece of costume play. But oh, it was so much more than that.

"I can't change the past... but I can revive your friends... on one condition." He said.

Freddy looked back at Gray, and his team with pleading faces, wanting him not to trust the man. The man was just looking at his nails, not even trying to win over Freddy.

"So...do we have a deal?" The man asked.

With one last look at the team, he looked back at the man, and shook his hand.

"Yes. Yes we do." Freddy said.

"Great." The man smirked.

"WAIT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE CONDITI..." But Freddy didn't hear any more. He was pulled out of the room by the man.

"We will start working tomorrow." The man said as he pat Freddy's back.

Freddy got chills from the man's touch, but he brushed it off. He had to save the girls. For Mr. Fazbear, For the kids, for the boys...

"By the way, I never caught your name." Freddy realized

"Oh." The man smirked. "Call me Vincent."

 **A/N:AND BOOM! Things are heating up yo! That chapter broke my heart. It pained me to write. Did Freddy just make a deal with the devil? Tune in to fin out lol! TA TA**

 **-Cam**


	9. Detective Gray

**A/N:You people are killin me with kindness. I love y'all and your awesome support! I'm just like oh I have to write a chapter today. FOR THE PEOPLE! Anyways 4 chapters in 4 days. I'm honestly proud of myself :) 2 OCs today and no more human spot are avalible!**

 **Name:Noah**  
 **By:Funtime Noah.**  
 **Species:Humanoid**  
 **Human/Animatronic:Animatronic**  
 **Gender:Male**  
 **Appearance:Humanoid Animatronic wearing a I like trains shirt and jeans and a fedora.**  
 **Personality:Smart Friendly rude at times.**  
 **Jumpscare:His Jumpscare includes him screeching at the player with his jaw opening and closing.**  
 **Role and Location:Storage Room and former entertainer he was built in 1964 so he is older then the other models the only way to keep him away from killing you is putting on the mask.**

 **OC Name: Walter Schmidt  
By:Nightshade316**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Species: Human**  
 **He is a nightguard/mechanic**  
 **Appearence: Caucasian. Wears a fedora instead of the company hat. His eyes are a dark red. wears a tool belt, and carries a sledgehammer on his back. He wears a trenchcoat over a red t-shirt, and blue jeans.**  
 **Personality: Calm, Funny, Patient, Mysterious, and Nice**  
 **Extra Details: He created Gray the Chupacabra**

 **Thank you for the last human OC! Anyways, on with the story!**

-Parts and Service 7:00PM-

It had been 2 weeks. Mr. Fazbear was focused on re creating the girls' chips. Mari came in and helped at times, but now, Mr. Fazbear was alone. He would be focused, then depression would come in, he would mess up, there would be a loud "ARRGGGHHH," then the snapping of wires and circuits, then loud sobs would be heard. That's how it was, Every. Single. Day. after the girls' deaths. One night, the boys stole some of Mr. Fazbear's plans and started helping out with the chips. Freddy had been gone ever since he walked out of the room with the man. Even performing was no fun anymore. Fred was also dead, as he was with the girls, and both Bonnies had to take the stage by themselves. The days were always slow as some of the guys got depressed in the middle of their shows and just simply shut off. The kids got bored with the performaces and asked their parents not to take them anymore. Then one day Freddy came back in the room, smiling.

"FREDDY!" Bonnie yelled running over to him. "Where have you been?!"

"I was testing out my revival potion with Vincent." He said.

Just then JJ came stumbling in the room.

"JJ!" BB yelled running over to her and hugging her.

"Eww! Get off! I don't know you!" She yelled pushing BB away and walking out of the room.

BB looked heartbroken.

"Well like I said, we were testing it." Freddy smirked a little and turned around and walked out.

"That was weird." Gray thought.

-Front Entrance 9:00PM-

Walter Schmidt walked in the front entry as it was his first night as a nightguard at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. He went to see Mr. Fazbear as he was giving Walter a tour on the restaurant. He walked by Freddy with a purple man. Freddy's eyes were gleaming purple.

"Well that's weird..." Walter thought. "On the posters Freddy's eyes are blue? Right?"

Walter brushed it off and continued to Mr. Fazbear's office. He was about to enter, but then he heard sobbing on the other side. He just decided to knock instead.

"Come in." said Mr. Fazbear.

Walter walked in the office and Mr. Fazbear rubbed his eyes.

"Oh Walter. It's time for your tour isn't it?" Mr. Fazbear said

Walter nodded.

"Well then, follow me." Mr. Fazbear said.

-West Side 9:00PM-

Freddy continued to bring in the revived girls, one by one. All of them reacted the same as JJ did. None of them had their memories. Gray was spinning in his chair. He had also noticed Freddy's purple eyes. Freddy always either smirked or laughed when he saw the boys noticed that one girl lost her memory. That wasn't like Freddy. He had to get to the bottom of this. All the other boys were too focused on the girls, to notice Freddy's behavior or eyes.

There was something off about this man. And Gray intended to find out.

 **A/N:Hi People. Sorry for shortness. I'll try to update again maybe Tuesday? If not then definatly this weekend. Detective Gray. Why are Freddy's eyes _purple_? Like a certain purple man we all know and hate? This is getting weird Cam. You said it was guys vs girls, but could it turn out to be a war... against someone else? Or maybe...not. READ TO FIND OUT LOLOLOL I like when I'm the only one who knows what happens. heh heh I'm so mean. PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME! Anyways I'll try to update ASAP! **

**TA TA FOR NOW**

 **-Cam**


	10. She's My Best Friend

**A/N:My..Life. My boyfriend dumped me at the skating rink last night. I honestly cried my eyes out until realizing I had a plan to dump him on Valentine's Day. '-' But like seriously I was crying, then I got so angry I wanted to punch the wall. HE BEAT ME TO IT! Damn. It would have been so funny if I dumped him on Valentine's Day because it's a day for love. Oh well. I'm over it now. He was a jerk anyways. Besides, all I need in life is this Fanfic :) :) Seriously my life is awesome because of you all! I'm happy now! Anyways I was also at my sister's piano recital yesterday and I had time to think. AND I CAME UP WITH AN AMAZING IDEA FOR THIS CHAPIE THAT I THINK Y'ALL ARE GOING TO LOVE...maybe lol. Anyways OCs today 2. (Skip ahead if u donut care)**

 **Name: Alvia**  
 **Creator: JL Studios**  
 **Species: Animatronic Snow Owl**  
 **Appearance: White heathers with a few light blue ones here and there. her tail ombres into blue. She wears navy blue rectangle glasses, and has a few feathers that stick up on her head**  
 **She works in the Arcade or sometimes fills in at the teen cove.**  
 **She is a serious gamer and a great strategist. talkative creative honest optimistic**  
 **she likes to challenge the teens to a game off**  
 **she also has this weird tendancy to freeze things she touches.**

 **Name: Savion**  
 **Name of creator: Dragonspinner 35**  
 **Gender: Male**  
 **Species: Panda**  
 **Animatronic**  
 **Appearance: Height 6'4 eyes one green one purple fur black and white with red streaks down the arms wears blue cape and top hat with a orange bowtie.**  
 **Personality:he's shy and a bit overprotective with his friends he's great when you get to know him whatever you do don't make him mad cause that's when he goes into his rampage mode so either throw a book in front of him or turn on the switch behind his left ear would immeadately calm him down.**  
 **Anything You Want Me To Know: none**  
 **Role:magican**  
 **Location: magic hour corner located next to the stage**

 **BTW I will continue accepting OCs until I say I'm not. Enjoy the story!**

-Party Room 3 11:30PM-

Foxy just finished the day of performing and he rushed to a party room, wanting to check on a female and see how she's doing. He chose party room 3 knowing it wasn't used today so someone was probably there. He knocked on the door slightly while slowly opening it. Foxie was sitting on the back table kicking her feet.

"Hey lass...How are you doing?" Foxy asked.

"Go away.." Foxie mumbled.

"What was that lass?" He asked.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Foxie yelled at him.

Foxy shrunk back. "Why lass? What did I do?" Foxy asked trying to calm her down.

"You ruined my life." She said.

"What?! How?!" Foxy inquired.

"Remember the bite of '87?" She asked.

"What? That..That wasn't me lass." He assured a little bit scared as to what she would reply.

"Yes it was. It put me and my friends out of order for years.. I'll never be the same again." She said, little drops of oil were on the table around her signaling she was crying.

Foxy was really confused. "It.. it's not my fault. Fredbear caused the bite of '87 and it wasn't his fault. It was those bullies, but the tears activated the springlocks. Fredbear was redesigned a while ago. And how could you have been out of order for years?! You, your sisters and your brothers were only built around March of last year!" Foxy rambled.

"No. I. Wasn't." Foxie said before jumping off the table and marching out of the room.

Foxy ran back stage.

-Backstage 12:00AM-

"FUNTIME FREDDY! FREDDIE!" Foxy shouted.

Freddie stood up. "What is it Foxy?" Freddie asked.

"When were you guys created?" Freddie opened up a plate on his arm to reveal the engraving, _Created by William Afton March 17, 1995._ **(BTW this story takes place in 1997 or 1998 sometime)**

"AH HA! I KNEW IT!" Foxy yelled running out of the room.

"FUNTIME FOXY!" Foxy yelled running around the pizzeria. He didn't care if he looked stupid. All he cared about was finding Funtime Foxy. "FOXIE!" He yelled again. He started to run faster. He checked every place in the pizzeria except 1. The Arcade. Foxy walked over to the arcade and sure enough, Foxie was there, wedged between two arcade machines, playing with a Funtime Foxy plushie from the prize corner.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" She snarled.

"No." He replied, grabbing her arm. He opened up the arm plate and sure enough, the engraving was right there. _Created by William Afton March 20, 1995._

"What the heck?" She said as she started to have flashbacks.

 _The girls and Fred were talking amongst themselves when the door flew open revealing a little clown girl, a ballerina with her eyes closed and a Fox, that looked like Vixey but with a speaker. "Who the hell are you guys?!" Nightshift asked. "I'm Baby, this is Ballora, and that's Funtime Foxy, Also known as Foxie." The clown girl said pointing to eachof them as she said it. "Cool. Did you come to help us with the war?" Chi asked. "No we're here to order pizza. OF COURSE WE'RE HERE TO HELP WITH THE WAR!" Foxie screamed. "Be nice Foxie, we're their guests." Ballora said. "Yes mom." Foxie said sarcastically. "Ya know, I like her." Vixey said laughing at Foxie. "I like you too buttercup. And it's not just because you like me, although one of the reasons is you have an amazing sense of style." Foxie smiled. So... are we gonna start training or what? Forestfire asked. "Oh yeah training. Okay everyone pair up and try to take out your opponent as if they were a boy okay? Okay." Ali said. "Yo buttercup. Wanna be partners?" Foxie asked Vixey. "Sure. But if your gonna call me buttercup, well, I have to think of a nickname for you." Vixey replied. "Okay let me know when you do buttercup." Vixey just laughed. "Wait..." Baby said. "Why is there a boy on our side?" "LET'S GET 'EM BUTTERCUP!" Foxie yelled charging at Fred. "FOXIE!" Vixey yelled holding her back. "Buttercup! Let go! We're gonna get the boy remember?" "Foxie, we traded. The boys were mad at him so they traded him to us." Vixey assured Foxie. "Oh whoop my bad. Sorry everyone." Foxie said. "Wow she's a little firecracker ain't she?" Forestfire said laughing. "Yeah she's always been that way." Ballora laughed. "Ever since the day we were created. "PERFECT!" Vixey yelled. "THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA CALL YOU! FIRECRACKER!" "Nice one buttercup." Foxie laughed._

 _Foxie lit candles in the center of the table(s) "Wow Firecracker. I didn't know you liked candles" Vixey snickered. "Oh hush up buttercup. It's Thanksgiving. Give me a break." Foxie said. Vixey just laughed. "Buttercup? Firecracker?" Freddie asked."It's their thing, don't question it." Raven warned._

 _"Now are you sure you want to do this Foxie?" Raven asked. "Hell yeah I was born ready." Foxie said trying to keep her courageousness showing. Foxie offered to be a boy, trying to look good infront of everyone. When Foxie transformed into Bon, Vixey started to say, "Wow Firecracker..." "Say another word and you'll be Bonnie." Foxie growled._

 _Foxie was looking at plans when the boys broke into the room holding various weapons and items. She watched in horror as they started to take out her friends one by one. "FIRECRACKER!" Vixey yelled as Foxy's hook impaled her. "NOOOO!" Foxie screamed. "BUTTERC-" But she didn't hear herself say anymore. Bon and Bonnie were at her sides, smirking, holding her inplace as they both stabbed and started cutting her sides. The kept cutting 'till the light left her eyes and they let go. She fell to the floor as the boys laughed, hi fived, and ran out of the room. "noo." She croaked as she fell into a very deep sleep._

Foxie didn't know where that last part came from. She looked at Foxy as the flashback ended. His face was full of concern.

"Foxie.. are you okay?" He asked.

She didn't know. Was the last part real? Was buttercup still walking around, looking for her?

"Foxie?" Foxy asked.

She didn't respond. "Vixey?" She asked, finally using her full name. "Where's Vixey?"

Foxy was full of sadness and shock.

"You know who Vixey is? Do you remember anything else?" Foxy inquired.

"Vixey's my best friend." Foxie answered. "Where. Is. Vixey."

"I will tell you. Just please. Do you remember anything else?" Foxy pleaded.

 _Mr. Fazbear walked into the room to see pools of bloody oil. "WHAT HAPPENED?" He screamed. He walked over to Vixey and checked her chip. "Barely alive." He muttered._

"Since I'm here.. maybe they saved her." Foxie thought.

"Did you save her?" Foxie asked Foxy.

"Who?" Foxy asked.

"Vixey. Did you save Vixey." Foxie commanded growing impatient.

"Yes." Foxy said. Well... It was half true atleast. "Vixey's alive. Now what do you remember?" Foxy said, also growing impatient.

"I..I remember the war... Raven..Chi..Chica..Forestfire..Nightshift..and everyone else." She stuttered.

Foxy's face lit up.

"You have your memories back?!" He half screamed.

"Yes." She said simply.

Foxy jumped up and ran to tell the others.

"I need to find Vixey." Foxie thought as she got up.

Foxie walked into Kid's Cove to see Vixey facing a wall.

"Buttercup!" She yelled running up to her and hugging her from behind.

Vixey wasn't moving.

There was oil spilling slowly out of cuts on her arm. They were like her scars, only they were fresh.

Foxie lifted Vixey's arm to see the spot where Foxy's hook impaled her.

"So was was true!" Foxie thought angrily.

"Who just came in here and cut Vixey's arms?!" Foxie yelled. Oil spilling out of her eyes.

"Your worst nightmare." A deep, yet familier voice responded.

Foxie turned around to see Freddy with glowing purple eyes and a knife in his hands.

"Freddy?!" She yelled in disbelief.

"Yes..My dear." Freddy said

Foxie was confused. Freddy was so nice and he never used the phrase "my dear." He punched anyone who did. He said only "The Killer" uses that phrase.

Freddy continued. "I heard Foxy telling the others you got your memories back. So I just _had_ to come see for myself."

Foxie's eyes went black with white pinpoints.

"She's my best friend.." Foxie started chuckling as she ran up to Freddy and grabbed the knife from his hands.

"Break her heart.." She continued putting the knife to his stomach.

"I'll break your face." She finished stabbing Freddy in the stomach.

Freddy dropped to the floor as Foxie ran up to Vixey, picked her up and ran backstage to get help.

 **A/N:Woo Hoo! Go Foxie! Sticking up for Vixey like that. I loved writing that chapter. That was beautiful. I hope you liked it as well. It took awhile but that's okay. I will try to write another chapter later but we'll see. I need distractions lol. I LOVE THIS FANFIC ND EVEN I'M EXCITED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. Thank you to my actual BFF who said that to my ex when we started dating and said to to me a lot. She goes "Come tell me if he breaks up with you so I can kill him." Before every date. Wait.. Gotta make some texts heh heh heh THIS IS WHAT YOU GET RYAN! HHAHAHAHAA! Okay I'm evil. Ta Ta for now and I'll see you in the next chapie!**


	11. Now It's A Battle For Blood

**A/N:You people honestly crack me up. NEXT CHAPTERRRRR**

Vixey and Freddy were laying on metal tables, not far from each other. Foxie was still giving Freddy dirty looks event though he was unconscious. Mr. Fazbear was replacing parts and giving new coats of paint to Foxie, Freddy, and Vixey. He was very happy Foxie was up and running again with her memories, he was planning on getting all of the girls' memories back soon so they can perform again and everything with FINALLY go back to normal. Vixey's eyes lit up their normal golden color and she sat up.

"What happened...Where am I...Who are you people." Vixey mumbled.

"BUTTERCUP!" Foxie yelled as she pounced on Vixey.

The word Buttercup triggered something in Vixey's system as she leapt up and tackled Foxie to the floor.

"Gonna have to be quicker then that Firecracker." She smirked putting a foot on Foxie's stomach showing "victory."

Foxie was overflowing with joy as she flipped Vixey down the floor and tackled her instead.

"Am I now?" She asked.

"Yes." Vixey said.

The two continued rough-housing as everyone else just smiled and laughed as the BFFs were reunited.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Foxie asked. "We've got some memories to restore!"

"YEAH!" Vixey laughed as she ran after Foxie out of the room.

Just then Freddy's eyes lit up electric blue as Mr. Fazbear said, "Done."

The boys looked ready to put up a fight if neccecary.

"What are you doing?" Freddy asked them.

The boys relaxed their stances when they saw Freddy was back to normal.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You kinda sorta revived to girls, then tried to kill all of us." Noah admitted.

"THE GIRLS?! THEY'RE OKAY?!" Freddy screamed.

"Two of them are." Goldie said.

"Make that 3." Mr. Fazbear said as everyone turned to him.

"Who else?" Springtrap asked.

"I just got off the phone with the hospital. They said Serena lost a lot of blood, but thanks to blood donors, they were able to save her without any serious damage! She will be back at work in a week's time once her stitches heal and she gets some rest!" Mr. Fazbear said.

The boys smiled.

"Who else is okay?" Freddy asked.

"Well they're all fine, but Foxie and Vixey are the only ones with their memories." Bonnie said.

"Ahh." Freddy said.

 **-THREE DAYS LATER-**

Everyone was talking in the backstage room. The boys were apologizing for attacking the girls, and they decided to end the stupid war. Suddenly, all at once the girls tilted their heads back. Once they started talking again, their eyes were the same color:purple. Nothing else seemed to be different though. A few minutes later, a man with purple skin, and purple clothes, the same one that came in about a month ago walked into the room, clapping very slowly.

"I see you've revived your lady friends again." He said.

"Vincent." Freddy growled.

"Freddy? What happened? I helped you like I promised didn't I?" Vincent smirked

"You possessed me and tried to kill everyone!" Freddy screamed.

"Tsk Tsk. But I did say there was a condition didn't I?" Vincent said.

"Ye-Yes." Freddy stuttered.

"This is it." He said.

Vincent snapped his fingers and all the girls disappeared.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM?!" Thunder yelled

"Relax. They're still in the pizzeria. But I want to be entertained. And death and such is amusing to me. Your silly little war game me an idea. Instead of just a game, they want to kill you now. They will be more prepared as they are possessed by yours truly, but in the night, they're out for blood. Or oil. Whatever you guys have inside you. It will last 5 nights, with two extra nights. The extra nights will have a twist, but you'll find out about that soon. It starts out easy, then it'll get harder as the week progresses. I'll explain more rules later. it starts tomorrow and since Freddy started all this, I think I'll call it, "Five Nights At Freddy's" Vincent explained.

"Now I'll be back at 9:00PM tomorrow to finish explaining the rules. Bye bye now." Vincent smirked as he disappeared.

The boys' faces were pale. They were scared.

"Fr-Fre-Freddy! I told you not to trust him!" Gray stuttered, shaking.

"Who was that?" Mr. Fazbear demanded.

"Well you see.." Freddy started. "When you were creating the girls' chips, Vincent came in and said he could revive the girls on one condition. He never told me what this condition was though. I was so desperate, I trusted him. He revived the girls and we got their memories back, but he possessed me and made me try to kill everyone. I thought that was the condition, and we had to fight him off, but no...It's this." Freddy explained, still shaking.

Walter came into the room whistling.

"Walter, get me the security moniter please." Mr. Fazbear said without looking at him.

"Sure thing!" Walter said, as he walked out of the room. He returned a few seconds later with the moniter.

"Here ya go!" He said handing it to Mr. Fazbear.

Mr. Fazbear looked through the cameras and stopped when him got to the east side room. The girls were there, not moving standing in perfect rows.

"Oh no.." Mr. Fazbear said.

"I guess now..it really is a full blown war.." Gray tried to give a weak smile, but he couldn't even do that. No one could. they were too scared for what Vincent had in store...

 **A/N:Yay! Two Chapies in one day! Are you proud of me. Jk lol. I'm really happy. It really is Five Nights At Freddy's. For the boys. I'm excited. And You thought the story was gonna end because the war was over. Well...JUST A PRANK! Lol Ta Ta for now!**


	12. Night 1

**A/N:O.M.G. I am not dead, I promise. I have not written in forever and there's no OCs in this chapter, and it's really short and IM FREAKING OUT MAN! Okay okay calm down Cam... I'm so sorry everyone Im going to be honest, I've had MAJOR writer's block... I am going to make a chapter with all the OCs I may have not put in since I last posted and it will be super long, I promise. Like 2-3k words not including the authors note is my goal. Again so sorry, but try to at least kind of enjoy this crappy, short chapter ._.**

-Midnight Backstage-

Vincent had come explain the rest of the rules. You can't leave the office and your are only armed with a flashlight each, each a Freddy mask and doors. WITH LIMITED POWER! This was going to be a long week.

Anyways the clock struck 6 times signaling it was midnight. The girls started to move. Except a few of them, who just stayed in their places. Some seemed really desperate to get to them. Most just seemed to wander.

"OH SHIT!" Thunder screamed while slamming the door in Lightning's face.

A loud hiss was heard from outside followed by loud footsteps.

Thunder cautiously open the door ready to close it again if necessary.

No one was there. Which that was an unsettling feeling as well, but it was better than someone being there.

Nothing else really eventful happened the rest of the night.

But at six am, there was 8 strikes of a grandfather clock and some demonic laughter followed by some words,

"We'll see you next night. And we promise, it'll be harder..."

Those words sent chills down everyone's spine.

When the boys walked out, the girls were in their spots practicing for their show.

"Come on!" They urged. It's past six!

Reluctantly the boys got on their stages. But yet, they were confident. Vincent will not let one. NOT ONE, of the boys go down. They will stick with each other until the end. But Vincent wouldn't go down without a fight.

 **A/N:Again, sorry ._.**


	13. Previews

**A/N:So I am so sick right now and I was so bored, I thought I'd write a preview for the long chapter! Enjoy!**

I didn't know where I was... Just that it was dark... too dark for my liking. I didn't know where I was. Only that someone was calling my name. They seemed far. I couldn't reach them in time. Was I dying? Was this heaven? I didn't know. I couldn't think. The person calling my name seemed to be coming closer. I stood up. I brushed myself off. Then the thought came to me... Who was I even?

 **End of First Preview**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Vincent. I didn't expect you to show up." Noah smirked.

"You haven't defeated me! You may have defeated my army, you may have weakened me, but I will never be gone. I'll come when you least expect it. I'll kill you all!"

"We'll see about that..." Noah said as his eyes turned black with white pinpoints.

 **End of Second Preview**

"Do we know you?" Alivia asked.

"I'm an old friend. You may not know me, but I know every. Little. Detail about you." Scott smiled

"I don't trust him..." Alivia mumbled to herself

 **End of Third Preview**

"I hope she's gone..." Thunder sighed

"Oh don't you? I'm never gone. But you will be." A hiss sounded from outside

"Oh god..." Thunder stiffened.

 **End of Forth Preview**

Their eyes all glowed an electric purple.

 **A/N:Hope you enjoyed! As you can see, this next chapter is going have very many twists. It's going to be very long. I'm very excited! Stay tuned! Random seven words to make 300 words**


	14. Serena's Return & Thunder's Mistake

**A/N:Okay I'm gonna try to make this As quick as I can! First, shoutout to stingy-Okay...xD, Neon lolol-Ummm if I wasn't dead then I sure would be now lol, JL Studios-Good! I'm glad ur excited and thank u and am feeling kinda better!, and finally Lilystem83- Thank u! I'm glad ur enjoying the series! Second, OCs 1st by GoldenIceNinja (A/N:I'm dividing this chapter up into 2 or three parts BTW)**

 **Sebastian**

 **Missing half of face**

 **Male**

 **Humanoid**

 **Missing a hand for alal**

 **Red Tux, White Pants**

 **Extremely Broken**

 **Built by Afton**

 **Destroyed by Afton**

 **Friends with Alal, Funtimes, Ennard, Foxy, and Alex**

 **(Sorry I didn't put that other part in about how they're planning Vincent's death and stuff is because it's my story and I don't want them to be doing that :S)**

 **And 2nd by Lilystem83 (Copy and paste when u get the chance cam)**

 **Without further ado, LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE!**

-East Manchester Hospital 8:00PM-

I didn't know where I was... Just that it was dark... too dark for my liking. I didn't know where I was. Only that someone was calling my name. They seemed far. I couldn't reach them in time. Was I dying? Was this heaven? I didn't know. I couldn't think. The person calling my name seemed to be coming closer. I stood up. I brushed myself off. Then the thought came to me... Who was I even? The squeaking of a door woke me up. It felt like I had been asleep forever. Wait... had I been? No..no. I sat up and looked at my visitor. A nurse...I was in a hospital.

"Serena?" She asked. "Serena are you awake?"

I could respond, yes, but truth be told, did I want to? I figured I probably should.

"Yes." I said slowly with a million more thoughts running through my head.

"What happened?"

"Well, you were at your job, Freddy Fazbears if you don't remember, and something very brutal attacked you and the robots." The nurse started.

'The War!' I thought. Memories began flooding my head as she continued to tell the story.

"You lost a lot of blood, but your boss arrived on time and called 911. He saved your life that day. You were transported to the hospital where you went into a coma." The nurse continued.

"How long has it been?" I asked

"About a month." The nurse replied. "But now that you are awake and seem to be healthy, we can get you out in the next to or three days. You can return to work and continue your normal life as if nothing had ever happened."

 _But it had. And there's nothing you can do to change that._

-One week later;Freddy Fazbears Pizza 11:37PM-

Serena brushed herself off and took a deep breath before walking in to the local Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. She didn't know what to expect. Not after a month. It had been long...too long for her liking, yet she didn't like to wait. She walked in to see everyone scattered around, talking. Girl to girl, boy to boy, girly to boy, and boy to girl. Had the war ended? She was actually having fun with this game. Ya know up until she almost _died_ but that was behind her...or was it?

"Serena!" Chi yelled.

Serena pushed the hair out of her face as she smiled and waved back.

"Wait...They're all fine? Was it a dream?" Serena thought.

Serena got up, and sat up on the stage with some of the other girls, and started talking.

"We missed you!" Forestfire exclaimed, as all the the girls agreed. They started talking about Vincent and what happened with the "Five Nights At Freddy's" thing.

"Yeah, so every time, and midnight now, we become possessed or something, and we try to catch the boys for some reason. They all camp out in the back room and try to hide from us. We snarl and growl and become really scary." Lightning explained. "Well, at least according to the boys."

Suddenly, the clock chimed twelve and the boys' eyes widened. "We have to get out of here." They all mumbled in unison.

As if controlled by a switch, the lights went out and the girls opened their eyes. They all glowed an electric purple. Serena heard a snarl from somewhere in the room, and multiple of them were baring their teeth at Serena as they inched closer. Out of no where, Nightshift was right infront of Serena's face.

"Your turn." She smirked.

Serena felt something grab her arm and she yelped as something pulled her into the back room.

"You almost got killed!" Gray snarled.

"Do you know what would have happened to us? To the restaurant if you got killed?!" Noah growled.

"Calm down guys." Ghost reasoned. "There's no reason to get upset."

"Oh yes there iiiiissssss..." A creepy voice drifted through the hallways.

"OH LORD DAMN SHIT NO GO AWAY!" Dylan yelped slamming the door down.

After a few minutes, the hallways became silent again and the footsteps trailed farther and farther away. Thunder walked to the door and carefully opened it again as to not waste power.

"I hope she's gone..." Thunder sighed.

"Oh don't you?" A hiss sounded from the hallway. "I'm never gone. But you will be..."

"Oh god..." Thunder stiffened.

The lights flickered. And with a scream, Thunder was gone.

 **A/N:If you didn't see it at the beginning, I'm dividing the chapter in 2 or 3 parts. And next chapter, I'm posting a list of all the OCs because I've almost lost track of them all. And unfortunately, this will the be the second to last time I'm accepting OCs. I might do a sequel and accept more OCs there, but after the part two of this chapter, I'm not accepting OCs anymore. If you want to get one in, do it quickly! Also, school ends after this week, so I'll hopefully write more! 3 y'all! And until next time my fine feathered friends!**


	15. Traitors and Termination

**A/N: No more promises. I'm updating whenever I fucking feel like it. Btw OCs are no longer accepted :) thanks for everyone who sent them in!**

Most of the boys in the back room were pacing around. They wanted to see what happened to Thunder, but didn't want to get caught themselves. Finally, they heard the sound of the grandfather clock, and burst out of the room the sight they saw, horrified them. There was Thunder, in the middle of the dining area, more mangled than mangle had ever been, limbs torn off, suit cracked and ripped, endoskeleton showing, it sent everyone waves of shock, grief, and horror.

"He didn't have to die..."Freddy whispered.

"Killed... by his own sister..." Noah mumbled.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong." A voice echoed throughout the building. "Noah is it?" Vincent walked up to them.

Noah growled. "What do you want, Vincent?"

"Only for every last one of you to be broken beyond repair." Vincent smirked.

"Why?!" Springtrap exclaimed.

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" Vicent screamed. "That fucking day. One of you murdered my brother. It drove my parents to insanity, they started neglecting me and my sister. One day, my sister died from hunger, and it drove my parents further into insanity, they killed themselves...they...they killed themselves." Vincent muttered. "Now you must die for starting it all!"

Vincent leaped at the nearest animatronic, which happened to be Bon, and tore his arm off. This startled him so much, he fell backwards and smashed his head on the ground, knocking out the chip that activated him, and cracking his suit. Vincent quickly smashed the chip, and continued to dismantle Bon. The other boys tried to help, but some black mist was surrounding them, preventing them from moving.

Soon, Bon was dismantled enough to satisfy Vincent, and he kicked Bon's remains over to the remains of Thunder.

The black mist soon took form, and it was familiar, almost too familiar. It was...

 **East side/7AM**

"Ugh, what happened?" Ballora asked as she sat up, rubbing her head.

"Good morning, my lady friends!" A cheery voice exclaimed.

All the girls turned their heads to see Vincent.

"You!" Kitty Cat exclaimed, growling.

"Now now, why am I not welcome? I gave you something interesting to do at nights, didn't I?" Vincent smirked

The girls were really confused.

"Don't you see? I've been controlling you this whole time..." Vincent cackled.

 **West Side**

Marrionette!

"WHAT?!" The boys all exclaimed in unison.

"Don't give me all this, oh you're a traitor talk. Because I know." Marionette said. "But being evil is more fun." Marionette stuck his arms out as the black mist curled around them once more. The crackling of wires and screech of pain was heard. Dylan's leg had been ripped off. The boys widened their eyes as they all realized one thing. This is the end.

 **East Side**

"And speaking of controlling..." Vincent pulled out a remote control with a single button on it. He pressed the button, and all the girls powered off. "Perfect." He smirked, as he began to walk over to each and every one of them, pull out their power chip, and crush them.

 **"You Can't"**

 **A/N:A little unexpected ayy? There will be one more chapter, then the story is over! It was a good run, and let me know if you want a sequel. If we get enough yeses, I will make something crazy happen, and there will be a sequel. Me next story will be called "I'm broken, and I can't be fixed" see if you can guess what that's about. Thank you for liking this story though! It means so much!**


	16. This Is Our Happiest Day

**A/N: Im so sorry for the long wait, I had so many other things on my mind! But I know, I know you don't want to hear excuses or you just want to get on with the chapter, but this is a really sad moment. I love this story, and I think I might make a sequel, with all new characters. Except this time, I'll get the OCs before I start to make it easier. I'd like to thank everyone who's been supporting this story since the beginning. You might be skipping this authors note, but really, it means a lot. I was going through a lot of hardships and stress during the time writing this, and yes suicide was considered. But I feel like I leaned back to this site and this story where people would like my work, and that gave me fuel to keep going. So really thank you, because sometimes when you're just browsing the internet, it could really make someone's day or, even save their life. Anyways, forward ho!**

? Area ? Time  
"It's time." A low bass voice announced. "Hasn't it been for awhile?" A higher, feminine voice asked. A sigh was heard. "No, Chica-" He was cut off. "Don't call me that!" The girl exclaimed before bursting into tears. There was a moment of silence after the tears were inaudible. "I'm not Chica anymore. Now that I'm free, I don't need that name." It was silent. "What do you want me to call you then?" The low voice asked. The response was immediate "Sophia. My name before we... we'll you know." "Okay." The other voice responded. "Do you want your other name back..." Sophia hesitated "...Collin?" A sigh was heard. "No thank you." The voice said. "I prefer Freddy." "Suit yourself." Sophia shrugged. "We should ask the others about it." Freddy nodded. Some said to change, but most said to keep. "Let's write it down." Sophia suggested.  
 **Changed**

Bonnie-Trevor

Chica-Sophia

Toy Chica/Chi-Savannah

Toy Bonnie/Bon-Kevin

Mangle/Vixey-Lauren

Ali-Jemma

Springtrap-Ryan

BB-Adam

JJ-Becca

Jessa-Anaya

 **Stayed**

Freddy

Foxy

Golden Freddy/Goldie

Toy Freddy/Fred

Nightshift

Holly

Poppet

Kitty Cat

Marionette/Puppet/Mari

Lightning

Thunder

Ghost

Raven

Gray

Forestfire

Red

ChiChi

Alex

Alal

Toy Dylan/Dylan

Noah

Alvia

Savion

Sebastian

 **(A/N-I am so sorry if I did do very much with your OC. I'll probably just put them into the next story. I also didn't put human OCs cuz they're not ghosts, but we have to remember Walter and Serena!)**

By now, all of the souls were sitting, well, floating in a fairly large circle. "He did this to us! He needs to be punished!" Forestfire exclaimed, slamming her first into her palm. The rest of the group nodded. "What should we do?" Sebastian asked. "I say we stuff him in a suit!" Red suggested, eager. Most of the group rolled their eyes. "Red, we're souls, spirits, ghosts. We can't touch him, let alone a suit!" Alivia explained. "Oh." Red said, crestfallen.

"Technically, we don't have to do anything." The group looked at Savion as he continued. "I mean like Alivia said, we're spirits, souls, ghosts. We are free from our animatronic tombs. We are finally at rest." Savion finished. "But think of what he did to us! _Our families!_ They were torn apart. Broken. And we were powerless to stop any of it!" Lauren burst into tears. "You know why? Bec-" Forestfire gently cut her off "Becuase we were killed and stuffed into the suits. They never found our bodies. That's a major reason to grieve. When your child, friend, sibling is murdered, and you are left without a body to bury. That would be permanently heartbreaking if you ask me."

The group was silent. Tears pricking some of their eyes. "That's why we need revenge." They said in unison. "Let's put our heads together! We're bound to think of something to do!"

"How about we stuff pizza down his throat until he suffocates!" Alal, Alex's hand puppet suggested. "Ummm, no." Gray said.

Many more ideas were tossed around.

Let's retrieve Elsa, and she can stab him with her ice powers!

Let's go invisible and throw furniture at him!

Let's hack his computer to suck him into the screen!

Let's drown him the next time he goes swimming!

Let's trap him in the pizzeria until he's totally deprived of resources!

And many more that either we just not right, impossible, or downright ridiculous.

Finally, Poppet yelled,"I've got it!" And they turned their heads toward her.

"Let's lure him to the summer canyons!"

Most of the group raised an eyebrow or nodded, but they all seemed to agree.

The summer canyons were deep hallows into the earth, created many years before, that was specific to their town. It was very easy to fall in, and they were so deep, that if you fell in, at best you would break a few bones, and harm vital organs. At worst, you would die. Tourists visited very often, but were warned not to get too close. Also, there were no security guards due to an...incident that happened there with security guards a few years back.

It was the perfect plan.

-At the pizzeria-

Mr. Fazbear was sitting at his desk, his hands balled into tight fists. His knuckles started turning white. He had come in earlier that day to see his night guards bruised and battered. His animatronics were...mangled to say the least. No. They were _destroyed._ The anger welled up inside of him. Restless. Waiting to escape. He held on to the last threads of his self-control, no matter how tempting it was to scream. To fight. He sent the night guards home to rest, and sent out a memo for his employees to stay home. That the place was closed for the day. He had to call the police. Could he call the police? He stopped himself while picking up the phone. He set it back down, and went back to sitting and thinking at his desk.

"Are the police in on it too?" He breathed to no one in particular. "Are the police in on it too?" He said at his normal tone. "ARE THE POLICE IN ON IT TOO?!" He yelled, his voice bouncing off the empty walls on the restaurant. He rubbed his temples. His circle of trust was slowly shrinking. No. The only one he needs to blame is Vincent. "It's his, and his fault alone. He needs to pay." As he said that, Mr. Fazbear's blood turned to fire. "He needs to pay." Mr. Fazbear said again.

The idea of revenge was very appealing.

Mr. Fazbear walked around the pizzeria, fire blazing in his eyes. He no longer had total control of his thoughts. It was just _revenge, revenge._ He kicked animatronic parts as he walked by them. "Vinnnnnncccccennnttt! Oh Vinnnnnnnnccccceeeeennnt!" He yelled in a sing-song voice.

Vincent was hiding in the parts and service room, greatly regretting his decision not to leave. He hated to admit it, but Mr. Fazbear was scaring him. Somehow, he knew Vincent hadn't left the pizzeria.

'Does he knows where I am then?' Vincent thought, a shiver going down his spine. 'Impossible. He would've come in here by now if he knew.' Vincent decided.

Mr. Fazbear was still walking around, knowing very well where Vincent was. He just didn't want to show it yet. Mr. Fazbear stopped walking around, and sat down at a table with a smirk on his face. He held up his fingers in a countdown. '3,2,1.' Mr. Fazbear counted in his head. As soon as he finished the silently countdown, a squeaking door was heard towards the other sided of the building. Mr. Fazbear's expression evolved into something more sinister as he went to meet the intruder.

After awhile of hiding in the parts and service room, the building went silent. Vincent waited. And waited. And waited. But still, no sound. He assumed Mr. Fazbear decided to go home after he couldn't find Vincent. Vincent decided it was safe, after all his fear about Mr. Fazbear slipped away. He opened the door, which emitted a loud creak throughout the building. Vincent winced, But he wasn't nervous.

'Mr. Fazbear is gone. He won't see anything' Vincent smirked thinking he got away with his plot.

Until he spotted a shadow at the other end of the hall.

Vincent's blood went cold. It felt like he was in a horror movie. And he was the victim.

Mr. Fazbear cackled when he saw Vincent's helpless face. He knew he could win this fight easily. He ran at Vincent, fists balled, ready to strike. Then, all he felt was pain. He saw Vincent's sinister smirk, holding a knife in hand, coated with blood. His blood.

"Sweet dreams, Fazbear." Vincent said, no showing an ounce of pity or sympathy in his gaze.

That was the last thing Mr. Fazbear ever head, or saw.

Vincent was shocked when he saw Mr. Fazbear standing at the other end of the hall. But then, he felt a warm presence. _Mari_. He would be okay. Whatever happened there, _Vincent_ would live.

And he would kill to do it.

Vincent felt a knife slip into his hand from Mari, just as Mr. Fazbear was about to strike him with his bare fists. Vincent held the knife in an attacking position, and stabbed Mr. Fazbear, just as he was about to get punched. Vincent tilted the knife to the side, and yanked it out. Mr. Fazbear hit the ground. Hard. It was now, Vincent's plans were complete. "Sweet dreams, Fazbear." Vincent said to the dying man. "Mari, go wipe everyone's memory of this place." Mari nodded, and disappeared.

As Vincent walked toward the door, he looked back, and took one last long look at the place he had loved as a child.

And let out the most sinister laugh he could manage.

-Vincent's Apartment-

Vincent was flipping through channels on his small television. It had been a few days since the murder of Mr. Fazbear, and now that Vincent's plot was complete, life was...kind of boring. No one remembered anything of the pizzeria, the animatronics, or Mr. Fazbear. It helped that the restaurant was isolated as well. Mari popped in and out every so often, but it was for very short periods of time, and he always went off to do god knows what afterwards. Vincent rolled his eyes as he switched off the television, and got up.

'Might as well go out.' He thought. 'There's nothing to do here.'

Vincent grabbed his keys and started his car. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but there seemed to be some sort of invisible force pulling him somewhere. He was traveling where his gut told him too, until he stopped, and found a kid, crying on the side the the road.

"What's wrong dear one?" Vincent asked in a smooth monotone.

"I..I lost my parents!" He bawled.

"What happened? How did you lose them?" Vincent asked in the same monotone, not really caring.

"I...I was with them at the grocery stone, and then I didn't know where they went. I thought they left me there, so I tried to walk back home myself. But then I got lost." The kid sniffled.

An evil idea suddenly popped into Vincent's mind.

"How about you get in my car with me, and I'll drive you home." Vincent suggested to the kid.

The child's eyes lit up with hope.

"Really?"

Vincent nodded. By now, the kid had stopped crying, and got up, happy. Vincent opened the back door of his car, and the child climbed in.

"What's your name?" Vincent asked the boy

"I'm Sam." Sam smiled. "What's your name mister?"

Vincent smirked. "Don't worry about that."

Fear, clawed it's way into Sam's eyes. "What? What do you mean?"

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't bring himself to harm this child.

Vincent didn't know why, but he felt some sort of bond, connection to Sam.

"What store were you at?" Vincent asked him.

Sam visibly relaxed. "Ray's trading shop."

Vincent nodded. "I know where that is."

The majority of the drive was Sam asking Vincent questions, like "Where do you live?" Spans stuff like that. Vincent usually answered them, until Sam asked one that almost made him crash the car.

"Were you going to kill me?"

Vincent stuttered. "N-No."

"Okay." Was Sam's reply. The rest of the trip was silent. They arrived to find Sam's frantic parents, and after some explained, and some thanking, Vincent started on his journey home.

'Why couldn't he bring himself to kill Sam?'

-With Puppet-

'Come on!" Mari thought to himself. 'Where are they?' Mari had tracked the souls to this forest, but he couldn't get more exact coordinates. Suddenly, Mari heard voices. He hid behind the nearest tree, and saw the souls talking about something, but her couldn't hear what.

He sighed. 'This is my fault.' He looked at them with more determination in his eyes.

"I will put you back together." He breathed, and disappeared.

-With the souls-

"Are we all clear on what to do?" Poppet asked.

Everyone else nodded. Since Poppet came up with the idea, she took the lead. The souls faded out of existence, and reappeared in Vincent's apartment, snoring on a reclining chair. The souls did their best to touch him, but it just went through his arm. "It'll do." Forestfire whispered. They nodded, and started fading out of existence again. It was a little more challenging, with Vincent, but they managed to do it.

They reappeared at the edge of the summer canyons, just as Vincent was waking up.

"You guys!" He exclaimed. He looked behind himself. "You we're trying to kill me?" He fake mocked. "I'm hurt. Well, to bad you're not solid, and can't push me in!"

"But I can." A new voice was there.

Vicent looked on in shock. "Mari?!" He said in disbelief "Bu-But you're on my side! You helped me kill Mr. Fazbear!"

The souls gasped. "Mr. Fazbear...dead?" Gray asked.

Mari nodded sorrowfully. "I wanted to be on the winning team. But when I saw you kill Mr. Fazbear... I knew I had made the wrong choice." And with that, the Marionette shoved Vincent into summer canyons. There was an earsplitting shriek, a deafening crack, then all was silent. Vincent was gone. The puppet teleported, to where Vincent was taking his final breaths.

"Now that you're gone, I can finally save them." Puppet snarled. Vincent let out a forced chuckle. "Do-Don't you know? **YOU CAN'T**." And with that, Vincent was dead. They were free.

Mari teleported back to where the souls were rejoicing. "I know you might be angry at me for asking this, but do any of you want your bodies back?"

Savannah answered for all of them. "No. We are finally free, and with Vincent dead, this is our happiest day. We can finally be at rest."

The rest of the souls nodded, and one by one, they started disappearing...for good.

"Call me if you ever do!" Mari exclaimed, as the souls were disappearing. Then, only two remained. Lauren, and Springtrap. "Thank you, Mari." Lauren said, hugging him as tears streamed down her face. Mari gently nodded as he returned the hug. Then, she too disappeared.

Now only Springtrap remained. "I...I do." Mari nodded, and lifted his hands. Just like that, Springtrap was back in his body, at the pizzeria. It was starting to rot, due to the fact no one came here anymore, but Springtrap smiled.

"Thank you." Springtrap said. The puppet nodded, and disappeared.

"I guess I have some cleaning to do." Springtrap said to himself.

 **A/N:BAM! Ohhhh I think this is the longest chapter of the story. Very fitting. Since I love this story so much, I'm definitely doing a sequel. I am accepting OCs now for the new story, but once it's up, I'm not accepting anymore OCs. I think I'll do a bonus chapter though, about the incident at summer canyons. PM me your OCs, and I think I'll give you guys awhile. Either when I stop getting OCs, or New Years of 2018 is the deadline. I'll post a list once I'm ready to start the story so you can see if you got in. Thanks again for supporting this story, and I'll see ya later!**


End file.
